Dyss Berserkers/Ravagers
"Run" -Last order of Zadrass "the Swift", Yaanari corsair, right before being slaughtered alongside his whole crew and cargo by the Dyss- The '''Dyss Berserkers '''are a Molluscoid race of tall, strong, warlike creatures known for their aggressive nature and constant wars against all "weaker" races unlucky enough to share borders with them. Alongside the Eternal Empire, the Dyss mostly inhabit the Northern territories of the galaxy, a territory known for it's brutality, a discipline in which the race we know as Dyss excel at. A look into who they are today The dyss are known today as that one race of tall, resilient mulloscoids that have a tendency to purge all of their neighbors who they consider weak galactic filth as mentioned above. Their methods for purging the many races they conquer vary in brutality, since it can go from simple shooting to out right eating them (although this part is fiercely debated due to the fact that almost none of their victims live to tell the story and those who do, are so shocked that the content of their words should be taken with copious amounts of salt). When it comes to their society not much is known, however it would be an understatement to say that their nature revolves on the will of the strong. Within the Commonwealth there's a man who styles himself as "Baron Jegelion" who published a work on the Dyss; in it he talks about their biology and society and claims to have traveled there as backing for his claims and work. Although an interesting read, many experts have denounced his book as merely a "work of fiction" more than anything else (exile party members are like that). However in his book there're some things that does line up with the reports Commonwealth agents have written; mainly the part from the warlords. The difference being that The Dyss organize their galactic nation into various sectors, with each sector falling under the jurisdiction of a Vaalha, a sort of vassal state if you will, much like the southern Karthemas . Those Vaalha reach their position by being merciless in the elimination of other races and excelling in battles against the so called galactic filth; once they prove their worth they are appointed by the bigger entity of the state and then they are tasked with purifying the different lands and bring them up to standard with the rest of the nation. If that's done, then they are tasked to ensure that their own pure population doesn't succumb to decadence and weakness. This brings us to the next important part of their society....Their aversion to weakness in any shape or form. The many reports brought by spies of the Commonwealth paint a picture of the Dyss that to many would seem barbaric. According to those documents, The Dyss are tested for their strength from birth. They check their new-borns for imperfections; if they see one, the babies are euthanized without care or religious ceremony. Some would consider this mercy seeing what those who're considered fit for their society have go through: A savage series of childhood indoctrination in which those who have to suffer it are serially brutalized through beatdowns and brainwashing until they come out as warriors capable of scaring and defeating death itself. The average Dyss proves this in their stature, being a terrifying ten feet in height on average, with records from the spies seemingly showing they can get even taller... This was the extent of the knowledge Commonwealth had of the Dyss, however, there was one question the government had....Were they always like this? and if not then....What caused them to be like they are today? The answer to that question would come in an unexpected way, sooner that they had imagined. A "fortunate" encounter in the void of space During a shift on the controls room on the station above Fal'Kaboss , a Karthema operative picked up a signal from a ship that was drifting aimlessly near the space station. This in itself wasn't really a main concern but what raised all of the alarms was the fact that the ship belonged to a notorious pirate ship of Dyss Berserkers or Ravagers as they style themselves nowadays. The situation was quickly overtaken by agents of the phalanx protocol who, always alert, wanted to leave nothing to chance. The drifting ship was hailed and scanned for life but none responded to the hail after a four hour long 'siege' of the craft and only one signal of life could be seen on the scanner; thus the order was given to intervene the ship immediately and once it was done, agents of the Commonwealth found a near to death Dyss by name of, " Zot-Arot. " The Dyss was brought to the infirmary and after two days of not knowing if he would survive, his condition stabilized and at the fourth day he came back to the land of the living. Of course that meant it was time to question him, who he was and how/why had he ended up drifting aimlessly in Commonwealth Space. As one can imagine, the Dyss was less than amused with the situation and out right refused to talk with what he considered creatures that were beneath him. Trying to avoid torture, a Psionic agent by the name of Xi Yue Jagiellon (no relation to the con artist told before) was brought in to probe in the mind of the prisoner. After doing so we learned that Zot was the sole survivor of a failed raid for supplies on what's left of the Kindom of Yadra in which all the crew, including the captain, had been lost. He got away barely and set course to their base in Udkavongo Space but was chased and the ship took repeated laser blasts to its hull and a crippling shot into the engine. Left drifting alone in space, surviving on the scarce supplies he had on the ship, he had managed to live inside it until he was found above Fal'Kaboss. After learning of this, it was expected that "Zot-Arot" would be tried for his crimes, but the intervention of Takumi Ishii changed that. He argued that the Commonwealth had an unprecedented opportunity of learning more about the society of the Dyss and probing deeper was necessary. He was warned that doing so could injure the mind of the prisoner, but the order had been given nonetheless, as it was necessary to corroborate the reports and to learn perhaps more that they had missed. This proved to be a decision that would change the understanding of the galaxy and particularly the Dyss, forever. Who they used to be Many generations ago, in a different time and in a foreign part of space, The Dyss was a very different race; calmness, rationality, respect between them and other races living within their space like that of the Entente, appreciation for art like the Thadrakos , sciences like the Commonwealth, and even the worship of benevolent gods beyond the void of space were some of the attributes the long gone ancestors Dyss are described to have had. To many it was an Utopian society going through a golden age that seemed without and end, suckling the ambrosia of the gods and mating with their kith and kin. But it all came to a bloody, abrupt and bitter finale with the arrival of the apocalypse....a horror without measure, a nightmare the dying Dyss called Jarmongoald..."the storm of blood", the devourers of souls and destroyers of civilizations. What came after their arrival can only be described as the desecration and dismantling of the beliefs and values of an innocent civilization that got an extremely rude and destructive awakening. Everything they represented, was reduced to ashes overnight, and that changed the Dyss who where thrown onto a world which they did not know... They were left with a stagnant technology that only grew more primitive due to fact that The Dyss were more focused on cultural advances in their nation. This combined with being in a world they did not recognize and fled too, forced them to embrace the fact that only the strongest of them all would survive this madness. Little is known of this dark age of theirs, only that their oral tradition evolved into something they merely call "The Calendar" and it's the driving force behind the actions of The Dyss. This calendar gives a vague meaning to all the purging, the killings, the horrors they put other races and themselves through. Though, mystery is the realm even among the members of the race, "-loyalty to those who know better then I-" was the world the mind controlled Zot-Arot said, "-Gods fought with us, and they died, great machines fought with us, and they crumbled, heroes rose time and time again yet they all died-" The Calendar and their mission The calendar encompasses the history of the Dyss as they know it, but it also comes with a premonition, a warning of what's to come and befall the galaxy, a new arrival of the Jarmongoald, one the Dyss have the obligation and are fitted to stop, in there own way at least. The prophecy also mentions that the Jarmongoald is attracted to 'blood and chaos' as a way to be summoned and once it comes it brings destruction to all. It, as best described by our scholars working on the project, is a cyclical doomsday designed to end all life more advanced than a tier 2 civilization. A great filter, as scientists have called it, that many scholars suspect could be in fact the reason why so many ruins are littered across space from Thadrakos Families homeworlds to the Redamon Pyramid. The Dyss know that only they can deal with that monstrosity and since it needs sacrifice to be summoned, then they will unite all the galaxy by blood and order, to bring that nightmare back and slay it for good... And here is were the true nature of the Dyss is revealed, a rather tragic nature as it were. They have as their mission to purge all weak life from the galaxy as a way to unite it under a race that has gone through their demise before, a race that has seen the traumatic effects the Jarmongoald leaves on their victims. In their view we are only the sacrifice that will bring that destructive force back and once the galaxy is united and the Jarmongoald summoned, then the battle can commence. The Apocalypse will be stopped and The Dyss will go down with it disappearing from the face of the universe a thus bringing their utopia back again. Category:Species Category:Dyss Ravagers